


Moving On

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Smut, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Request fulfilled for the prompt   “I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you forget you ever even met that asshole.”





	Moving On

The sheets were damp with sweat. Air stale with the smell of sex. Empty whisky bottles littered the night stands and floors. You hadn’t seen the outside of this bedroom in two days and your gnawing stomach was reminding you that you couldn’t live on alcohol alone. With a groan you stretched feeling the aches of your mattress Olympics rippling through your body. You squinted trying to read the time on the alarm clock. 12:53 pm. A snore that cut off as soon as it started had you pushing up on your elbow to get a look at your companion. As you struggled to remember the name of the handsome man you had gone home with, memories of what brought you here started filtering in.

*Two nights ago*

For the first time since your boyfriend had dumped you, you had ventured out. Not for any great want, but more to shut your Mom up about your wallowing. Due to your unexpected split, you were living with your mother until you could find a place of your own, and she was not helping your situation. There was no way you were going to a club, though you had dressed like you were; simply so she thought you were doing something productive. She thought you should already be out dating and looking for the next man to put a ring on your finger. So here you were, overdressed for this little dive bar you had taken up residence in, and a shot glass in hand. A coffee shop probably would have been a better bet, but you couldn’t drink away your sorrows without alcohol. 

Things were fine until they came along. The bar had been otherwise empty apart from you and the bartender when the voracious group had tumbled through the doors. There were seven or eight of them, all loudly demanding beer and shots and straight up bottles of whisky. At first they didn’t pay you any attention, gathering themselves in a group of tables and tossing back shots with abandon. They were loud and boisterous and seemed to be having a good time. 

You figured they could care less about you until one of them slid into the stool next to you, clutching a half-empty bottle of Suntory. 

“I’m Kanemaru. You’re pretty. Your lips should be around my dick.” He said bluntly. 

You were too shocked to do more than stare at the handsome man who had accosted you. What you should say was lingering on the edge of your tongue, but glancing over at his companions you decided it probably wasn’t in your best interests to cause trouble. 

“Look, I just broke up with my boyfriend. I’m not looking for some cheap hook up.” You told him flatly. He took a long sip from his bottle, keeping you in his calculating gaze all the while. 

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you forget you ever even met that asshole.” He declared wiping his lips and offering you the bottle. You weren’t sure what made you accept it, taking a tentative sip until he pushed the bottom up and poured the remainder of the bottle into your mouth, spilling out the sides of your mouth and down onto your dress as you coughed. 

Eyes watering you glared at him as he moved to stand between your legs. 

“You want to forget him, yes?” Kanemaru said, and you dutifully nodded wondering what the hell was going on. “I’ll make you forget all about him. You won’t even remember who he is when I’m done with you.” 

That sounded so damn appealing. Not the least bit true, but so tempting. The alcohol you had already consumed plus the whisky he had just dumped down your throat were making you think this was a fine idea. 

‘Yes.” You finally admitted. “I want to forget him.” 

“If you want to forget, you’ve got to do something for me first.” Kanemaru said, his hand dragging up your body to rest on the side of your neck. “You have to suck me off. Right now.” 

Your eyes bugged out and you immediately started shaking your head, the movement stopped by Kanemaru’s hand in your hair tearing your eyes away from where they had focused on his friends. 

“Don’t look at them. They don’t matter. What matters is that you want to forget and I can make that happen. But not until you swallow my dick.” 

You don’t remember how you got from your stool and onto your knees on the floor with his cock in your mouth. It all seemed to happen in a blur and you felt vaguely hysterical as you wondered if this is what your mother had in mind. Luckily Kanemaru didn’t seem to require much attention from you, he did all the work, moving your head up and down his cock with one hand while drinking from a fresh bottle of whisky in the other. Occasionally he would pull you off his cock and pour whisky down your throat before shoving his dick back in as you sputtered around him. 

Once he came down your throat he pulled you to your feet and tucked himself away, tossing money on the bar top for his portion of the tab. 

“Let’s go back to my place and help you forget about this prick.” 

Present Day 

“Thank you Kanemaru,” You whispered softly pressing a kiss to his cheek and sliding off the bed. Finding your dress in a crumpled mess on the floor you shimmied into it and grabbed your purse and heels, making your way out of the apartment and out of his life, feeling better than you had since the breakup. You may not have forgotten your ex, but Kanemaru had certainly pushed him to the back of your mind.


End file.
